


It Weren't That Long Ago

by sakesushimaki



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakesushimaki/pseuds/sakesushimaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Technically, he thinks, this qualifies as a romantic gesture. It dawns on him that fate must have a sick sense of humor.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	It Weren't That Long Ago

**Author's Note:**

> A _while_ ago, when I first heard the song “[Two Halves](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8J7ZlozBYLQ)” by My Morning Jacket, I instantly had a little B/J vid running through my head, like I do a lot of times. Yesterday I found some notes for a potential fic I must’ve made back then and well, today, because I’m procrastinating on uni work, I wrote it!

Justin isn’t exactly overjoyed when the first weekend in forever that he comes home, he has to go and find Brian at Woody’s, baked and already slightly drunk.

“I thought you were coming tomorrow!” Brian greets him, pressing sloppy kisses to his lips and neck. Yeah, Brian is baked alright.

“Yeah, I thought I’d surprise you,” Justin explains and can’t be entirely unhappy with all the attention he’s getting.

It’s his own fault, really. Surprises just never work out. But be as it may, he would still wake up tomorrow, on his birthday, with Brian, which was actually the main motivation for his early arrival.

Justin marvels at Brian’s rumpled appearance and still, after years, can’t believe how gorgeous this man looks in a white tee and an old pair of jeans.

“JUSTIN! OH MY GOD, HI!” Michael comes from the bathroom and stumbles towards Justin, arms wide with an impending hug.

 _Wow_ , Justin thinks, petting Michael’s back. God, those two.

“OH MY GOD, IT’S—”

Justin winces. “Michael, could you lower the volume a few notches?”

“Sorry. It’s your birthday tomorrow!”

“Um, yeah.”

“AND OH MY GOD! IT’S— …It’s Ben’s, too!” Michael’s slightly glassy eyes go wide.

Again. _Wow_.

“Sunshine will be twenty-four tomorrow,” Brian says, mumbles, really, warm and moist into Justin’s neck. Brian’s warm hand is rubbing Justin’s lower back, partially moving under his sweater.

Justin shudders and closes his eyes for a moment. He forgot how hot and hands-on and needy Brian gets when he is baked.

He throws a quick glance at Michael and blinks. “Is that a guitar on your back?” Justin doesn’t know how he didn’t notice earlier.

“Yeah! We got Brian’s old ones from his storage unit!”

Justin is surprised. He has only ever heard about this by rumor.

“And you’re…” Justin gestures at the guitar.

Michael get this huge, _scarily_ huge, grin. “We’re playing tonight!”

“What?”

“OH MY GOD!” Michael hits Brian’s arm, who only grunts into Justin’s hair. “We should play something for Justin!”

Justin is about to word his disapproval of the idea when Brian starts licking his ear.

“You want a song?” Brian whispers.

Justin’s eyes pop open. Panic sets it. “No. Brian, really, _no_.” He looks at Brian and shakes his head for emphasis.

Michael’s bouncing next to him distracts Justin for a moment and before he knows what’s happening, Brian is being dragged away.

No, they’re not going to do it. No. That’s just…

“Okay!” comes Michael’s voice over the speakers, accompanied by a light screech. “We’re back from our break and we’re going to play something for Justin! It’s his birthday tomorrow!”

Justin is surprised by how people are actually cheering and toasting towards the stage and then towards him. He feels his cheeks grow hot.

Is Brian seriously going to go along with this? Shit. He’s picking up the guitar leaning at the back of the little stage. Oh God, he’s going along with it.

Justin watches in horror as they whisper to each other, obviously planning. He tries to calm himself. He focuses on the way Brian’s fingers move up and down the neck of the guitar, obviously dry-rehearsing with Michael. Justin is completely uncomfortable, so he blames his sudden getting hard fully on the fact that he hasn’t had any sex in a month.

“Let’s do it!” Michael says and Brian laughs. Justin’s cock goes limp again.

And so it begins. They crash through the first chords and stop. Justin bites his lip. Even Justin, with only half a year of guitar practice from when he was fifteen, knows that there is no way that _that_ was right.

The two are conferring again, snippets of conversation audible. “It’s A, then E, I’m telling you. …no, I’m gonna… it’s my idea… okay, you can… my ass…”

“Okay, we got it now!” Michael announces.

Justin scrunches his nose because he doesn’t know what else to do. He can’t really leave now. When he looks back up to the stage, Brian is watching him, smiling. Justin’s heart hammers against his chest, and he thinks that this time, it’s not solely due to the embarrassment.

Michael counts down, “Four, three, two!” and they play again.

Justin has to admit that it sounds remotely right this time. He thinks he might even know the song.

To his surprise, it’s Brian who starts singing.

 _“Remember when you were seventeen,  
You’s going crazy, you know what I mean.”_

Oh God.

 _“It weren’t that long ago, in the grand scheme of things.”_

Justin thinks that the last part was kind of wrong, but he can’t focus on that. This is Brian singing him a fucking song. At Woody’s. A song that actually fits them.

Justin has no idea how those two even know a song by My Morning Jacket.

Technically, he thinks, this qualifies as a romantic gesture. It dawns on him that fate must have a sick sense of humor.

For the next lines, Mikey joins in with some high background vocals that fit the song and Brian’s voice in their own awkward way.

 _“Well when you're so young, you wanna be older,  
And when you're older, you want the body you have now.”_

Justin has to laugh and loves the smile on Brian’s lips right before his brows furrow and he gears up to a higher part.

 _“I believe in a perfect world, you would rule your own universe,”_

Now that has to be a compliment.

 _“The only gun you'll ever need will be in your brain.”_

The song becomes repetitive after that, with Michael going crazy on his background vocals, and Justin laughs as the audience cheers. He watches Brian, in all his dorky, happy and baked-gorgeous appearance, and thinks he might never be done falling in love with him.

It figures that just when he thought that Brian couldn’t get any hotter, he chooses to be a rock star.

As they finish the song, everyone is clapping wildly, and Justin finds himself clapping along. For a moment he’s scared that Brian won’t make it down from the stage in one piece, but Brian manages and grins wildly as he walks back to Justin.

They kiss, sloppy and slow and perfect, and Justin wonders if it’s past midnight yet. It certainly feels like a celebration.

He can’t wait to wake up next to a hung-over Brian and watch realization settle into his blurry eyes.

It’s going to be good.


End file.
